The Seal of Cambriyar
by Nalalami
Summary: Princess' Princes' Lovers and Water Village peolple.... You do the math This is an awesome story!
1. Where is My Sister?

**Where is my Sister?**

"She's special." Aerial said clutching her newborn's fingers. "Our child holds extremely amazing powers. She will be very heroic in the future" her husband Gideon stated. This was true. Aerial, the only fairy that was able to master Earth and wind at the same time married her only love, Gideon an elf that controlled fire. Their child, Rei would be able to use earth, wind, and fire all at once. At the same time, Triston, who becomes one of the tallest and most handsome elves in the town of Woodland, was being born. Serenity the strongest water elf the town will see was being born as well. Little did their parents know that they will play a huge role in the future…

"Where the hell is my sister?" Prince Thymos barked at his elf enslaved butler.

"She said that she is 'hangin' with those peasant friends of hers. Sir"

"UGH! Can't you make her not go out? There's danger out there and I don't want my sister in it."

"I'm all right Thymos, you can stop worrying. I'm home now." Princess Teralantis said taking off her dress. She still had her slip on.

"Tera! No more peasants! I thought we talked about this. Its dange-" He stopped when he saw a huge cut on Tera's arm. "What the hell happened to your arm?" Thymos said frantically grabbing her arm.

Tera grabbed her arm back, and starred into her brother's eyes, "I was learning how to use a bow and arrow so you wouldn't always have to protect me…I'm sorry Thymos" she said.

"I can protect you myself; I don't want you to have that responsibility. Go clean yourself up. It's almost time to eat. Don't come to the table before bathing."

"Thym-" Tera tried to say.

"Nothing go bathe now!" Thymos shouted and walked out the room.

In the bathtub Tera thought about what really happened during her day with what her brother called 'peasants'. She was with her boyfriend Triston, the tallest most handsome elf in the land or Woodland. He was cuter than her brother, who was freakishly over-protective. When she told him he needed a girlfriend, he slapped her. She felt tears trickle down her face, she knew her brother loved her but he was really mean. Tera stood up and wrapped a towel around her sudsy body. She looked at her cut; Triston's sister Augustine hit her with an arrow. She put her hand over her cut and it slowly disappeared. She giggled, "That's better" she said to herself. When she got her pajama gown on she began to brush her hair. She loved her hair. Long flowing caramel colored hair. She beamed in front of the mirror then turned with a shocked frightened expression on her face.

"You look better naked princess," a tall man in all black said grabbing her. She screamed. "THYMOS!!!!" The man slapped her. "Shut the hell up princess, we want you not the prince!" He said dragging her out the window and throwing her onto a wagon and covering her face with a bag. She tried to kick and fight but the more she did the more he hit her.

It had been nearly an hour since Thymos yelled at her and he felt really bad about it. He didn't mean to but he knew what would happen if she died. He had to be strict, that's what his father told him before he was killed eight years ago. He got up from the table and went to Tera's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Tera?" He knocked harder over and over again. He twisted the knob. Locked. He went backwards and got ready to kick the door down. Something was wrong, he could usually feel his sister's presence but this time he felt nothing. He kicked the door open. A cold breeze came out of the bathroom. The window was wide open and Tera was nowhere to be found.

Triston was in his room reading "How to be a Sexy Elf" when he got a call from his brother Triton. Triton was Thymos' enslaved elf butler that lived in the castle. What disgusted him about his brother is how he willingly moved into the castle for free homing and food. To be a slave!

"It's about Tera…" Triton mumbled. Triston sprung up from his bed.

"What happened? Is she okay? Did her brother find out? Is she all right?" Triton was silent. "Answer me Triton my dear brother is Tera okay?!" Triston shouted. Then his eyes got wide and he dropped the phone. "Missing, Tera…is…missing. Thymos was waiting for her while dinner was being served. She never came down. When Thymos went upstairs, he shouted at everyone in the castle and sent out a search party. He told me to tell all the peasants she has been with. I had to say your name; I had to know if Tera is okay. He was furious when he found out about you and Tera. He is headed over there now." Triton said fast. "Triton you idiot! He can have me banished from this town!" Triston went on insulting his brother when his mother screamed apparently frightened. Triston ran to the living room. "Thymos! What are you doing here?" Triston said angrily. Thymos pulled out his sword and put it up to Triston's neck "Where the hell is my sister…Triston?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing Thymos," Triston said pulling his sword off the table. He quickly aimed his sword right back at Thymos. Thymos backed away. They both put their swords up.

"I'm sorry… I need to find my sister. She is special. Very special, she holds extremely amazing power that could destroy this city. I need to find her. If you know anything I need to know right now!!" Thymos shouted.

"Could we take this outside? You have already frightened my dear mother and my sister IS asleep." Triston said walking Thymos out the door making sure to grab his sword. When he got outside he began slashing swords with Thymos. "How could you not protect her? You promised her you would protect her! I know what she can become!" Thymos dropped his sword when he heard that. "How do you know?" He said agitated and surprised. "I love your sister." Triston said. "Well, I don't have time for love stories. I need to find my sister." Thymos said getting on his horse and quickly riding away. He stopped when he heard horse tracks behind him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I can do this alone," Thymos said rolling his eyes. "When I said I love your sister, I meant I will do whatever it takes to find her. Even if that includes working with you. But you know what we are up against, and you know we're gonna need some help. I know an elf that has mastered Earth Wind and Fire. I only know Ice and you, well you know nothing about the elements. You don't even have powers like your sister do you?" Triston said. Thymos was insulted. "I do happen to have powers, but I can't use them because it will kill me. AND my sister. No who is this elf you are talking about?" "I forget her name. Rain, Rein, Rayne…" Triston said "Rei. Her name is Rei. If you would've mentioned that she was part fairy as well we could've actually gotten somewhere. Follow me!" Thymos shouted riding off. Thymos knew who Rei was, exactly who she was. Gideon was his trainer before his father died. Rei was his Gideon's daughter. His beautiful daughter. His daughter was strong though, and feisty. She also didn't take no for an answer. He knew it would be hard to convince her after what happened when his father died.


	2. Welcome to Rei's House!

**Welcome to Rei's House!**

When Triston and Thymos arrived at Rei's house, they walked up to the door and rang the bell. Aerial answered the door. When she saw Thymos her face immediately smiled and welcomed them in.

"Oh Thymos, you haven't been here since…since your father died…." She said her voice slowly going lower.

"Yes it has been a while." Thymos said in a strong voice.

"Honey? Who's at the door?" said a male voice. Thymos knew it was Gideon.

"Thymos! It's been so long!" he said. Then he heard another voice. Triston looked at Thymos. It was a girl voice this time.

"Daddy?! You're supposed to be tucking me in!" it wasn't Rei though.

"Thymos this is our second daughter, Elika." Gideon said introducing them.

"OOO Daddy! He is cute!" Elika said. Thymos was thrilled.

"Well, I'm abit older than you…"

"Not you! Him~~~" She said looking at Triston.

"I don't think I've seen you before, who is this Thymos?"

"This is Triston." Thymos saying in an irritated voice.

"Are you hungry? We just put dinner away but I don't mind reheating the soup for you."

"No thanks," Thymos said.

"How about you Triston?"

"No thank you." Triston said bowing. Thymos rolled his eyes. How could he act so polite? How could my sister fall in love with HIM?

"So what brings you here? I have a feeling you aren't here to just say hello." Gideon said sitting them down in the living room.

"We were actu-" Thymos started but was stopped by a huge burst of wind. He turned quickly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here? I told you not to come back again" someone said thrusting him with rocks. It was Rei. She started to scream and blow fire out of her hand. This time, Triston stopped her with a rope of ice.

"IT'S COLD!!! She said turning red all over. Fire began to spew out of her hands as the ice began to melt.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she said continuing to scream. Triston let go. Rei stared at him and glared.

"Who the hell are you?" She said. "And what are YOU doing here? I told you to leave a long time ago." She said staring at Thymos. Thymos began to talk.

"It's Tera." He said. Everyone stared at each other.

"What happened?" Aerial asked. "Is she sick?"

"No much worse. She's been kidnapped." Thymos said. Rei gasped and her eyes began to tear up. She and Rei were best friends before Thymos' father died. Then Thymos and Tera became strangers to them. She felt her father and mother behind her. They were trying to hug her. Her face immediately became strong again and she swallowed her tears.

"I need to save her!" She said.

"Rei…" Her father said not sure if he was ready to let her go.

"Father, you told me I was born for this. It's my destiny. I'm going. And you can't stop me."

"I understand but my dear daughter, you're so young."

"So is Tera, and I won't let her die if I have a chance to save her." She said going into her room.

"I think you guys should stay the night, it's really late, get a fresh start tomorrow." Aerial said. Thymos hesitated at first, but he knew he couldn't leave without Rei, so he agreed.

"Ooo oo mommy! Can Triston sleep in my room?" Elika asked excitedly. Triston laughed.

"No, Elika now go to sleep." Aerial said pushing Elika into her room. Elika flew into her room and slammed the door. She was full fairy and had fire power. After a while everyone was asleep.

Rei was lying in her bed thinking about how she would have to work with Thymos. Then she thought about Tera. She quickly packed her stuff and ran into the extra room. She kicked Thymos who was asleep on a cot. Thymos sat up startled and grabbed his sword.

"Oh, it's you." He said laying back down. Then he opened his eyes and sat up.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to sleep. Well I WAS until you-" Rei covered his mouth.

"Shut up and get your stuff, it's time to go." She whispered.

"What? NO!" Thymos replied.

"So you don't want my help saving your sister?" She said sarcastically. Thymos glared at her and woke up Tristan. Five minutes later they were on their horses and on their way. They didn't stop riding until morning then they went to a diner for food.

"So which one of you knows exactly where we are going?" Rei asked Tristan and Thymos.

"We are going to the seal of Cambriyar," Thymos replied.

"Ah, ah, ah, I said EXACTLY," Rei said biting a piece of toast and bacon.

"Well, obviously that is in Cambriyar REI!" He replied.

"HEY! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAME TO HELP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She shouted. A girl turned around and stared at them.

"Could you shut up I like to eat in quiet ya' know." She said.

"EH! Who do you think you are? I CAN TALK AS LOUD AS I WANT!" Rei shouted spewing fire out of her hand. She gasped when it was burned out by water from the mysterious girl's hand.

"What the HELL?!?!!?!?! Fine! Take this!" She said throwing rocks into a wind tornado. The girl turned and blocked the rocks and froze the air with the water and wind being mixed together.

"Hey! No fighting in my diner!" The owner said grabbing an axe. "All of you get out!" He shouted and went back to waiting on his customers.

"C'mon Rei! I'm starving!" Triston complained

"Take the food with you!" She shouted walking out the store. Thymos exchanged looks with Triston and threw some money on the table and walked out. Thymos saw the girl that beat Rei in a duel. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey! Those were some nice moves you used out there!" He said trying to be nice.

"Yeah whatever, I guess they have to be nice when you're Princess of the Water Village." She replied uninterested. Thymos was shocked. He had never thought he would meet the Princess of the Water Village. She was rude. And see more self-centered than he did.

"Thymos! Get your ass over here! Stop talking to the water freak." Rei shouted. Thymos rolled his eyes.

"Is that your girlfriend or something?" She asked. Thymos blushed. Is that what it looked like? He quickly said no.

"Good," She said kissing him on the lips. He pushed off. She smiled. "I'm Serenity," His face turned red. Serenity quickly turned around and blocked an arrow with water.

"Dammit!" Rei shouted walking towards Serenity and Thymos.

"I know who you are and what you are looking for. Your sister right? Tera. I kissed you to read your thoughts. Your gonna need more help though. You may have the Amateur fairy elf can't help you all the way. She's weak." When Rei came over she was completely red. She grabbed Thymos' hand and walked off. When they were riding for about five minutes they heard horse steps. Everyone stopped except Rei. It was Serenity.

"I'm coming too." She said riding up to Rei. "You have really good skills." She said attempting to make peace.

"Yeah well I guess you do too…" Rei replied. Then they started talking turning around to giggle at Thymos every once and a while.

"Eh…why is she coming again?" Triston asked Thymos.

"I really don't know, but there's no way of breaking her up from Rei now, so I guess she stays…" he replied disappointed.

"Yeah! I know! He was completely red!" Rei said.

"So were you." Serenity said making Rei get chills up her back. They stared at each other and giggled. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship…" Triston said.

"Yeah right," Thymos said shoving Triston on his horse.


	3. You Left Them! Get Over it!

You Left Them! Get Over it!

It had been a week since Rei left her family and she wasn't feeling really good about it. She is what Triston called 'home sick'. The first night, she cried in her sleep. Serenity tried to comfort her but it didn't help her at all. Then, one night Serenity couldn't take it anymore. She told everyone to get up because they were going out.

"I don't really feel like going out, we have been traveling ALL DAY. I just wanna relax" Replied Rei.

"Yeah me too." Thymos said after Rei plopping onto the hotel bed.

"I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL UP!" Serenity screamed spouting water on Rei and Thymos. Rei screamed and jumped up to hit Serenity. Triston grabbed her. Rei burned Triston and pushed Serenity on the floor.

"I said I don't wanna go!" She shout-cried at Serenity.

"I said I don't care!" Serenity replied rolling over and slapping her. Triston ran over to break up the fight but Thymos stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Triston asked.

"Rei…she needs this. If it gets too serious we'll break it up, but for now, just let them go." Triston agreed. Rei needed to be beat up to understand that they aren't in a game. He just didn't understand why they had to do this way instead of making her fight some sorta monster that Thymos could create.

"You stupid girl! You call yourself strong? GET OVER YOURSELF YOU LEFT THEM! GO ON THE ADVENTURE YOU LEFT THEM FOR!" Serenity said slapping Rei again. Rei cried louder and rolled Serenity over. Her face was wet with tears, or was that just water Serenity spewed all over her? Then Triston and Thymos ran to break them up when they heard a big slap. It was Rei she slapped Serenity so hard, the mark of her hand was stained on her face. Serenity smiled and laughed.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Rei said refreshed.

"Good to have you back!" Serenity said giving her a hug. She motioned Thymos and Triston to join in. They did. When they finished, they all decided to just get back onto their journey and enjoy it in the night stars. Little did they know, their REAL adventure was just about to start…

"YOU LET THEM GO?!" An angry man shouted threw the phone in the castle.

"I'm sorry sir; I didn't think that he would leave with my brother…" Triton replied on the phone.

"I'll take care of this one, just don't expect your brother to come back home alive." The angry man said hanging up the phone. Triton smiled. "I didn't plan on it…" He said to himself.


	4. What the Hell is That?

**What the Hell is THAT?!?**

It was about 10 am when everyone heard screams and yelps from the town up ahead.

"Did you hear that?" Rei said scared. Everyone agreed and rode towards the town. When they got there they all stood in awe.

"Okay, I'm not one to say this often but-" Triston started but was cut off by Thymos who said exactly what Triston was thinking.

"What the fuck is that?!" He said pointing to what looked like a black demon shadow thing. Rei and Serenity ran towards it first.

"Earth Wind and Fire…I call upon you…NOW!" Rei shouted spewing rocks out of her hands with flamed branches. Serenity and Triston followed that by using ice power to freeze where the demon was standing. They were shocked when the demon broke through it.

"He broke through my earth wind and fire!" Rei said awestruck. She didn't know what to do next. Her father always assured her that Earth, wind and fire would work. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way. The demon tried to grab her and Thymos had just saved her.

"You can't just stand there! When you fight you don't stop when something doesn't work! You try something new!" He shouted charging at the demon with his sword. She did what she was told. She pulled out her bow and arrow and tried earth wind and fire again. "Come on, let's try again," she said to herself.

"EARTH! WIND! AND FIRE!" She said pushing her powers into the arrow. The arrow caught fire and shot through the demon's head.

"Good job, but this time aim for the heart," he said going behind her and helping her aim. She blushed. He was so warm. But she had to focus.

"EARTH WIND AND FIRE!" She shouted. This time strangely, the arrow turned light blue. She felt a ton of power go into her and it made her dizzy. The last thing she saw was the arrow going into the demon and Thymos calling her over and over.

When Rei finally woke up she saw Thymos sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She didn't know where she was. She sat up. Her whole body hurt. And where were Triston and Serenity? When Thymos saw her he jumped up. His face looked worried then changed to serious.

"Stupid you were supposed to let my power flow into the arrow, not you." He said laughing.

"You're lucky I am too weak to get up and beat your ass" she said. They both laughed.

"Owwwwwwww…" Rei started. "Did the demon die?"

"Yeah, it was really weird." Thymos started. "I was letting my power flow into the arrow but somehow, it channeled into you. Next thing you know the arrow went into the demon, then, this ball of power came out of you…"

"What a story," Rei replied getting out of the bed slowly. Thymos ran to help her.

"What are you doing? You can barely even walk! Get back in bed."

"No, it's time to go." She replied. Thymos grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the bed.

"OWWW!" Rei screamed, but Thymos didn't care. He continued to push her into the bed.

"Learn to let people help!" he started "You aren't leaving until you are fully recovered! I'm not gonna leave you and you surely aren't about to try and sneak away." He grabbed a tray of food off the table and handed it to Rei. "Now sit up and eat." Rei was surprised. NO ONE ever talked to her like that, or made her do what she didn't want to do.

"Thymos…" she said and slowly forced applesauce down her throat. Rei was in the hospital for a week before she started to walk again. The day she got out Triston and Serenity made her a cake. Everyone was happy to have her back. Thymos apologized for being so forceful with her and she said she was sorry for being so stubborn. The day after they went on with their traveling. They stopped when they reached Frothingdale. Rei was sitting against a tree when she heard something in the bushes. _Must be the wind,_ she thought. Then she went back to looking in the sky. A moment later, she felt a rock or something hit her arm. She jumped up to see what was in the bushes. It was a squirrel. "Hey there little guy, you scared me," she said picking up a fallen acorn and giving it to the squirrel. The squirrel gladly accepted her gift and scurried back up his tree.ey fdfsdjkfdjk v


End file.
